Happy Birthday L
by meveryrandom
Summary: Theres a party in ur bedroom all night long L ;D  Lemon, oneshot, BXL, NOT crappy writing!


**Hello~! This be a birthday fanfic fo my lawliet  
>for those of you that dont know, the date is Halloween CUZ L WAS BORN ON HALLOWEEN!<br>I know its not halloween but its my Lawliets Birthday, was posted a biiit late cuz of technical difficalties :)**

**That are still unsolved...mer...  
>anyway! i gotta wrap this up cuz im late for the party ^^"<br>HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TO MY LAWLIET! (AKA Demyx44Sora)  
>IM HEADIN DOWN TO UR HOUSE RIGHT NOW! D:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday L!" cheered the boys standing by the mans door all dressed in costume and chocolate on their faces but still aching for more candy they'll receive tonight.<p>

L smiled feeling a warmth in his stomach "Thank you, all three of you."

Watari placed his hat on his head with a grin "Sorry we can't stay longer but you know what night it is. I'll escort the boys."

"I understand just fine watari, it's Halloween and they would like to trick or treat, I'll be fine here by my self as long as you have my candy bag."

"I do and we'll return in a few hours." Watari nodded.

"Ya we'll be back tonight L! We don't have to go back to England until tomorrow." Said Mello with excitement, smiling and revealing his vampire fangs.

L patted him on the head "I know it's wonderful. Well," he put his hands in his pocket "I'll see you all later tonight and thank you very much for the cake."

They all smiled and left, Watari taking the boys to a safe large neighborhood with plenty of houses and trick-or-treaters, they wont be back for a few hours. L finished the rest of his cake then cleaned up the living room. He smiled to himself as he put away left overs, feeling happy over such a nice birthday. Once everything was clean L was tired and decided to retire for the night but as he walked down the dark hallway to his bedroom he wondered why B hadn't shown up and when Beyond would tell him happy birthday. L understands that their relationship was secret but he assured B it would be fine to show up at the party even with the boys there and that everyone would be safe. But as the hours went by B didn't show. L tried not to show his disappointment in front of the boys.

As L arrived to his bedroom door there was an unusual fragrant creeping through the door that he found odd. He paused for a moment to inhale it; it was sweet, and warm…like a scented candle. L wasn't alarm though, he had a suspicion that B was in his room, so he slowly and quietly opened the door, only to find the room was empty and silent. Although L was right…there were a few candles burning. Also the smell of lavender hung in the air.

"Beyond..?" his voice drifted softly through the room as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He thought about turning on the light but the setting of the room was making him curious and suspenseful, what fun would it be for the worlds greatest detective to just turn on the light and end the adventure.

L took a few steps forward and by the time he noticed his bed sheets were replaced with velvet red satin ones someone crept up behind him and covered his eyes. Slowly Ls hand lifted and touched the hand that was covering his site.

"B-Beyond…?" his voice was softer this time, like a hushed tone.

The figure behind him leaned in and cooed "shhh…" in his ear with a devilish smirk before liking it softly. L shivered lightly knowing it was his lover. "…lay down." Purred the lustrous voice.

L nodded and when the hand released him and his vision he turned around to lay himself on the satin sheets, eyes widening to B in tight leather pants, a tight stomach top vest also made of leather, gloves, and sexy boots. He was decorated from head to toe in chains and holding a short whip. All topped off with a devious smirk upon his sinning lips.

"B-Beyond what…what are you wearing…?" L asked practically speechless.

B chuckled "It's Halloween…I wanted to dress up." He slapped his whip against his leather covered palm making Ls eyes grow wider.

"y-you're not actually gonna use that on me...a-are you-?" he asked frantic.

B chuckled again placing his whip down on the floor "no, it's just a costume prop. In fact, all this leather is starting to get uncomfortable," he smirked reaching for his shirts zipper "mind if I dress down…?" he slowly and seductively pulled down the zipper then stripped of his shirt the same way. Slowly and seductively…

Ls eyes were wide watching B intensely as he gave L the tiny strip tease. Watching B reveal his body in such a inviting way was arousing him… he shifted a bit in the bed as B bit off one of his gloves then looked to him with lustful rose red eyes that laminated in the candle light "ya know L…" he purred stepping closer to the bed "you can strip down too." He pushed L down on the bed by his chest "Unless u like me to do it for u." he whispered leaning in.

Ls cheeks went crimson like the roses that decorated the room. He parted his lips to answer but before he could choke out a word his lips were locked with Beyonds and his slightly open mouth was invaded with a hot tongue.

Moans filled the warm air quickly as the played with each others tongues. Kissing deeper, biting lips, teasing tongues and just drinking each other in while B slipped a hand up Ls shirt and played with his body. L shivered feeling Beyonds frisky fingers play with his nipples.

It came to the point where L had to break away for air, letting out a gasp as the sly lover went immediately to his neck. Biting and sucking on it. "B-Beyond…!" the beautiful killer was rough and needy tonight…just how L liked it.

Beyond slowly started grinding, roughly rolling his hips against Ls weak slender body. The feel of his lovers body rubbing against his own caused his head to tilt back with a moan, giving B more room to nibble away at his precious skin.  
>"o-oh Beyond…" he moaned cheeks going flushed in the dim lighting. The raven haired man leaned up and softly kissed Ls cheek feeling the warmth of the blush before sliding his hand down Ls body making him shiver.<p>

"Lawliet..." he whispered lovingly sliding up Ls shirt and slipping it off his body, gazing down at the other mans pale body "Your beautiful." He whispered leaning down and scattering love bite and butterfly kisses across Ls chest, making his way down the slender body and stopping at the rim of Ls jeans.

The other dark haired man shivered feeling B tongue run along the rim of the jeans teasingly then dipping into the denim making L gasp. Beyond retrieved his tongue and then skillfully using his teeth unbuttoned the pants. While sliding them down he moved over a bit and kissed Ls hip bone. L was loving the feel of Bs hot mouth on his cold pale skin and Beyond loved the taste of him.

Once Ls boxers were tossed away Beyond used his tongue with Ls length in hand to tease him hotly by licking up and down the needy member.

"Hm…B-Beyond…" L moaned and panted, shoulders curling when B took him into his mouth and sucked roughly, using his tongue to play with him.

Ls breath caught in his throat for a moment when he felt B swallow him deeply. Ls hands drifted their way to Bs hair and laced his fingers through the locks, tightening a grip on him. B groaned which only made L feel even better from the slight vibration in Bs throat pushing him closer to his limit.

'_I want to take you Lawliet…claim you and make you all mine._' B thought deeply in his mind sucking harder waiting for L to reach his climax. He could tell by the way his uke was whining softly and shifting in discomfort he was close. Beyond took him deeply into his throat and swallowed him all the way.

"Ah~…" Ls whined softly feeling Bs rough tongue rub against his length. B sucked more swallowing a few more times before L finally reached his climax and released with a soft cry of pleasure. Swallowing the sweet liquid he pulled up and licked his lips, locking deep gazes with his panting Lawliet who had a twist in their stomach from watching B lick his lips.

B slipped between Ls legs and moved up to his ear purring out a sexy moan "hm~…you taste delicious…" he ran his tongue along his ear making L shiver.

L had nothing to say…he was in to much of a feel-good daze to reply, he just wanted more. And that's the way Beyond liked it. So beyond slid his hand under Ls thigh and lifted it, listening to the soft pants of his beautiful lover.

"Nh~!" Ls gasped softly feeling Bs hot fingers teasing his entrance. Beyond teased him, sliding one digit in and out of the tight entrance while reaching for a bottle of lube off the bed side table with his other hand.

He nibbled away softly at Ls ear "not to worry Lawliet…I came prepared." He assured taking out his finger and coating them with a layer of slick jell. Beyond positioned his fingers once again to Ls entrance before invading him with two digits. L let out a tiny cry but B calmed him by nibbling at his soft skin and rolling his hips lightly against Ls.

Slowly but hotly Beyond started up a deep rhythm, fingering and stretching L in search of finding his lovers sweet spot. After moments of pleasuring L with his fingers and listening to Ls soft sexy moans ring through his ear he finally brushed past the nerve that made L whine out uncontrollably. Needing to take advantage of this moment he teased the nerve with his finger tips.

L held his back tightly "Nh! B-beyond!" he moaned loudly then bucking his hips, making B smirk but he wasn't satisfied yet. Sliding out his fingers he coated himself with the lube and position himself at the entrance holding up Ls thigh.

L was still panting with a flushed face, nervous for what was to come. B looked up at L to find his eyes closed.

"L…look at me…" he whispered softly. Ls dark marble eyes lightly cracked open, locking with the illuminating rubies that were Bs eyes. "I have to confess something before I truly take you."

L tried to calm his panting even though the room was hot, and listened carefully to Beyonds words "What is it beyond?"  
>Bs eyes broke away for a second but he knew he needed to look L in the eyes when he said this so he locked the gazes again "not only have I've wanted to claim you for a while now…but…" he leaned in to whisper it in Ls ear "I love you…you're an angle to my corruption…I cant lose you…please be mine." He rested his head on Ls shoulder.<p>

L slowly smiled softly then ran his fingers through Beyonds soft black hair "You may take me beyond. There's no one else I would rather give my innocence to or belong to then you. Please…make me yours." And with Ls permission B slowly thrusted in. L threw his head back and gasped sharply.

Beyond held L tightly and pulled him close pushing himself deeper into L. L let out a whine as B paused for adjustment, working a few different angles until L let out a soft pleasured moan.

"Here." B said started to move with a rhythm, working his way deeper into Ls tight heat. B moved his hands to the hips and moved them with a groan "nh! Move…" He instructed, his hot breath carrying his words.

"Nh…ah~Beyond!" L moaned panting and beginning to move with B. Their hips grinding together while B was sliding in and out of his love. L held him tightly and B caressed his body that was growing weaker.

At the ceiling L steared, breath heavy from the love making. The only thing of B that was in his vision was tips of hair that were moving lightly in the corner of his eye. He was focusing on the ceiling while B moved deep and passionately inside him, but his site was hazy, eyes suddenly wincing shut when a jolt shot through his whole body causing him to gasp out a sharp cry.

B smirked nibbling down on Ls pale neck "I found it…" he purred in his lovers hear, the roll of his tone making L shiver.

"F-found what…?" he asked softly "-AH~!" B had thrusted into the sweet nerve again.

"C'mon…I want to hear my name this time…" Beyond moaned pulling out slightly and thrusting into the spot!

"Beyond-!" L cried out, Ls whines were filling B with heat, he loved the sensational thrill.

"Again." He demanded pressing to the spot once more.

"Beyond-!" L cried again this time louder.

"Oh Lawliet!" Beyond replied back, now moving deeply inside him, pushing deeper with each hot thrust, pounding into his nerve gently and making Ls vision blur with in the pleasured orgasm.

B groaned as L continued to whine, slowly his hand slid down his damp from sweat hip and gripped him member, pumping him and massaging skillfully.

"A-ah~Beyond!" L moaned out again.

B just panted hotly, feeling the sensual moment push his limit and he knew L was close as well. His pumped matched up to his thrusts then he thrusted deeper and pumped harder! The moment it was all too much for L, B striked his spot dead on.

L threw his head back and climaxed, crying out his lovers name in pleasure as B did the same releasing inside him.

It was all over, and B gently pulled out. L let out a soft gasp and B caressed his body gazing down at him "I love you…" he whispered softly.

L cuddled up to Bs embrace but frowned "Beyond…why did you…miss…?"

"Hm? Oh…miss the party?" he sighed and looked away "I was nervous…maybe even scared…"

L was perked with interest "scared? Of what? The boys…?"

B nodded with another shameful sigh "I don't think I should be around them. I'm…too dangerous."

L frowned and sat up a bit kissing Bs cheek "you've changed beyond. I have seen it in your eyes…and your actions. I want you to be in their lives…because you're in mine." B didn't respond, his gaze was glanced away. L sighed and kissed his cheek again "perhaps one day you'll realize that and work with my and my successors side by side. Wont that make you happy?" he smiled softly.

B sighed then slowly smiled looking back at him "actually…that would make me happy." L smiled back and kissed his lips passionately.

B caressed his body and laid him back down, draping a soft sheet over L "Happy Birthday Lawliet. I love you."

He smiled softly and cuddled "Thank you Beyond. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>From like the 3rd page down i skimmed edited so i want no comments on any grammer issues i missed.<strong>

**there ya go...YA!**

**reviews are love and love makes more fanfics people ;3**

**Again, to my L, Happy birthday~! (lol herpty derpday ;D)**


End file.
